


Comforting Noel

by KittieHill



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bedwetting, Drugs, First Time, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Suicide Attempt, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so i wanted to attempt to push myself in my writing. I haven't done any real Boosh angst stories and this one just sort of happened...</p>
<p>Noel gets sexually assaulted and Julian comes to help. There are references of bedwetting, suicide attempts and explicit sex. I always welcome CC and will reply to comments. </p>
<p>Thank you to LilDove for being my pervy friend and helping me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Noel

Julian wasn’t sure he could cry anymore, his eyes burnt and his throat felt like it had been clawed open. He had received a frantic phone call from one of Noels stupid rock star friends, this wasn’t unusual in itself, he was often called when Noel had passed out from too much to drink or god knows what drugs, or when he needed a lift home from the club but recently, it had really started to grate. Julian had responsibilities now, he had twins, a family who relied on him, he preferred sitting inside cuddling up watching Pingu with the kids than dancing like a knob with Noel at some swanky Camden bar. He had almost ignored the call when it came at 3am but instead grunted his hello into the handset

‘Julian, JULIAN!’ a stranger’s voice shouted at him

‘What?’ he replied angrily ‘its 4 in the fucking morning?’

‘You need to get to Kings College Hospital. It’s Noel’ 

Julian didn’t even hang up. He grabbed his jeans, his keys and a top, dressing on the way to the car before jumping into the driver’s seat and speeding towards his destination  
His mind was travelling a million miles an hour, was Noel dead? Was he injured? What happened? Those bastard hangers on were a bad influence on his precious Noel. His heart hammered in his chest as he pulled up to the A&E car park. He ran into the waiting room and found Jonny, his head in his hands

‘What happened?, where’s Noel?’ Julian asked frantically

Jonny’s eyes were red; he motioned through to a cubical with its curtain closed

‘You should prepare yourself though’ Jonny said, lowering his head again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noel was lying against the bed, his knees pressed against his chest. His face was paler than Julian had ever seen, even in his Goth costumes. His lip was swollen and bleeding in the corner, his eye was black and bloodshot. Noel lifted his head, saw Julian and lowered his head under the cover, sobbing hard, he was trying to speak but the only sound coming out was a croaking 

Julian walked closer to his oldest friend; he pulled the cover down and noticed more blood, 

‘What happened?’ he asked soothingly, stroking Noels matted hair

‘I’m sorry Ju, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’ Noel whimpered

‘sshhhh come on now, it’s okay, I’ve got you’ he hushed, 

Julian pulled a chair over to Noels bedside, stroking his hair until Noel fell asleep making quiet sobs. He must have fallen asleep as a doctor shook him awake and asked if he could speak to him in private

They walked to an empty family room, Julian sat down on one of the chairs, his hands were shaking and he tried to concentrate on anything else in the room to calm his heartbeat

‘What happened?’ he asked the doctor

‘Mr Fielding came in after being found unconscious in an alley, his friends called an ambulance after they realised he had been missing a few hours and walked to find him. I’m afraid he has been subjected to quite a violent sexual assault’ the doctor looked down sadly

Noel…his Noel… someone had hurt him, someone had taken him…

Julian felt the tears slide down his cheeks silently, this was worse than anything he could imagine. 

‘Will… will he be okay?’ Julian asked the doctor 

‘He will recover, we’ll give him painkillers and organise follow up support if he wants it, but he will need his friends’ he cleared his throat ‘his real friends’

Julian nodded in agreement, ‘I’ll stay with him’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian had called Julia, explaining that Noel had been in an accident and needed somebody with him for a week or so until he felt better. Julia had asked genuinely if there was anything she could do and Julian’s heart broke, He had somebody who loved him regardless but Noel was alone, since Dee had left, he had been alone with only his clingers on. They loved him for the fame, the fact he bought their drinks and drugs and they liked that he could get them in the papers

Julian called around to Noels flat, letting himself in with the key Noel had given him when he first moved in. He walked into the sitting room stunned by the mess, empty beer cans, takeaway boxes, cigarette packets, bongs and all sorts of other drug paraphernalia littered the floor, He continued into the kitchen gagging at the smell which seemed to stay in the air, rotten food and dust covered the work tops. He walked around the small flat shaking his head at what happened to this once quirky but tidy flat

He set about cleaning up, looking in Noels cupboards for cleaning products but found none, he went to the supermarket, buying supplies before returning to Noels flat  
Three hours later and the flat had started to be in some sort of order, He had focussed on the Kitchen, the sitting room, bathroom and bedroom and ignored the others, he could do those tomorrow whilst Noel slept. He had gone back to the hospital to pick Noel up, the hospital had allowed him to take him through the hospital to a more private car park in case the media turned up, Noel wasn’t strong enough to have stories written about him. Noel had stayed silent the entire journey, his hands clasped together on his lap

Noel allowed Julian to help him up the stairs to his flat, he rested at the top whilst Julian opened the front door, he winced at the pain in his backside and grabbed Julian’s arm to steady him. 

He almost didn’t recognise his flat; the mess which he had left on Friday was gone. He looked over at Julian aware that he must have been around to tidy up, Julian helped him lower himself to the freshly cleaned sofa and he laid on his side, his knees up to his chest again, placing a thumb inside his mouth, sucking like a baby. 

Julian’s heart beat harder seeing Noel so vulnerable; he stroked Noels greasy hair as he stood behind the sofa

‘I’m making tea, want some?’ he asked

Noel nodded gratefully,   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours had passed, Noel had stayed silent only whimpering when the pain in his bum increased, Julian had arranged all of his painkillers and had a timetable written out, he was sitting reading through the advice sheets when he heard Noels voice crack as he attempted to talk

‘Ju?’ 

Julian jumped from the desk, walking over to the sofa and squatting down in front of him

‘Hi’ he smiled

‘Could… would you help me into the bath?’ the younger man asked, blushing

‘Course I will, stay here and I’ll go run it’ he soothed

‘Can I have bubble bath?’ Noel asked childlike

‘Afraid not. Can’t have anything like that until your stitches heal’ he said gently, stroking Noels hair again

Noel nodded, pulling his legs up tighter, his thumb going back into his mouth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian began running the bath, it was an old fashioned claw footed bath which was extremely deep, he swished the water around until it was just right and then walked back into the front room

‘I’ll give you more painkillers’ Julian said walking to the table and opening the medicine bottle

‘Open up’ Julian smiled ‘don’t make me do ‘here comes the aeroplane’’ 

Noel gave a small, thin smile before opening his mouth

Julian squirted the oral Morphine solution into Noels mouth, watching him grimace at the taste 

‘Slowly’ Julian soothed, helping Noel to stand on shaky legs, walking to the bathroom, one of Julian’s arms around Noels small waist

Julian helped Noel undress, it was nothing unusual for him; he had seen Noel naked more times than he could possibly remember whilst on tour. He helped Vince lift a leg, hearing him gasp and whimper in pain as his leg stretched his stitches. He was eventually stood in the knee deep water and Julian helped him to sit

‘FUUUUUUUUCK’ Noel screamed in agony, scaring Julian

‘What?! What!’ Julian asked

Noel was crying again, motioning to his bum. Julian realised that the water had hit his wound and stung. Thankfully either the pain had worn off, or the morphine had kicked in  
Julian helped Noel wash himself, cleaning himself of a weekend of grime and filth; he found patches of dried blood on Noels thighs and winced at the thought that somebody had hurt his Noel. 

He lay Noel back, allowing himself to wash and massage Noels scalp. The black nest of hair eventually taming itself under Julian’s musician’s fingers

‘I want my bed’ Noel had mumbled and Julian helped him out of the bath, wrapping him in a clean, fluffy white towel which Julian had bought especially, they walked to Noels bedroom and he helped Noel to pull on a long T-shirt, clean boxers and pyjama bottoms

Julian pulled back the new covers he had placed on the bed. They smelt of Lavender and Noel inhaled deeply

‘Cheers Ju, I mean it’ he said quietly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again ‘will you stay with me?’ 

Julian nodded, climbing into bed with Noel, feeling the younger man inch closer to him before lying his head on Julian’s chest feeling his heart beating under his ear.

‘What happened Noel?’ Julian asked

‘No’ was the only reply Noel gave, his hand stroking up to Julian’s chest and circling his fingers into Julian’s thick chest hair  
They fell asleep together, Julian stroking Noels hair and Noel circling his fingers in Julian’s chest fur  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, dark and cold. He was scared, he didn’t want to be here, not alone, he wanted to be with Julian, talking rubbish and crimping on the way to the pizza shop

Noel could hear footsteps, they were getting closer, and more than one person was following him

Somebody grabbed his shoulder pulling him around to face them, a group of men, 3 of them, all wearing their hoods up

‘Alright queer boy’ they had laughed

‘Look, just leave me be, I don’t want any trouble’ Noel had explained, feeling his insides turn to water

They laughed, right in his face, grabbing him and holding him against the wall, pulling his drainpipes down

Then, one by one, they had taken him, rough and hard, tearing him apart in agony. Once they had all sated themselves, the leader had grabbed Noels throat before punching him twice in the face and letting him drop to the floor

Noel awoke screaming in panic, his hands grabbing his throat as his sobs escaped, a pair of hands grabbed at him, pulling him towards them, Noel tried to fight them, scratching and screaming in panic

‘shhh, shhh Noel, it’s me, its Julian, hush, shhhh’ he soothed, grabbing Noels arms so that he couldn’t hit him anymore

‘Julian’ Noel blinked, his sobs echoing around the dark room

‘It’s me Noel, You’re ok, you’re safe, and I’m here’ he whispered, holding Noel against him

‘I was so scared Julian, I was so scared and alone’ Noel cried, his body wracked by sobs

‘Nobody will hurt you Noel, not whilst I’m here, I’ll protect you’ he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Noels forehead  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian had to call home a few days after Noels nightmare, he needed fresh underwear and he desperately missed the kids. Noel had asked him not to go, to wear his underwear or not wear any at all but Julian had stroked his hair and told him he wouldn’t be longer than an hour, he locked the door behind him and drove to his home

The twins were so happy to see him; they jumped on him and kissed him until his face was soaked in baby spit. His sides hurt from giggling and all too soon he had to grab his fresh clothes and leave to go back to Noels. Julia gave him a kiss and stroked his cock through the fabric of his jeans

‘I’ve missed you’ she said as she palmed him

‘Ooh god I’ve missed you too’ he moaned

‘The kids are asleep…’ Julia mentioned, raising an eyebrow

Julian looked around before kissing Julia deeply; his tongue running over hers, his cock was straining inside his denim. Julia stepped out of her jeans, pulling her knickers to one side as she sat on the Kitchen worktop

Julian freed his cock, stepping forward and lining himself up with her opening, he could feel the heat coming from her cunt as he inched his way in

‘Fuck that feels good’ he moaned as he sheathed himself in her

Julia wrapped her legs around Julian’s waist, allowing him to thrust into her deeply. Julian knew he wouldn’t last long, he moaned at the tightness around his cock. His lips finding hers in a deep kiss

‘Oh Julian’ Julia moaned deeply before tensing, her inner muscles tightening around Julian’s cock

‘Oh god’ he moaned as he released his seed into her

They kissed a final time before Julian pulled himself out of her, tucking himself away

‘I’ve got to get back to Noel’ he said before giving her a hug and leaving the house  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noel had been sitting around watching TV in his pyjamas, he looked up at the clock, Julian had been gone over two hours… he said he would be back in an hour but he still wasn’t back, Julian had left him. He was sick of looking after him; he had gone back to Julia and forgot about his friend

He stood stiffly, the pain in his arse had lessened slightly but it was still painful. He walked to the sink and filled a glass with water before sitting at the Kitchen table, looking at the painkiller timetable which Julian had written out. He picked up a bottle and read the label

‘Tramadol’ he said out loud. He opened the bottle and poured the pills into his hand

He began swallowing as many as he could, taking a drink of water to wash them down, he cried as he thought of Julian, he thought of his friends who had left him, not sure what to say or do to help him since the attack. Only Julian had stuck by his side

He continued swallowing until the bottle was empty and he began to write.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian had popped to the supermarket on the way to Noel’s; he’d grabbed some food and wine before going back to the flat

The door was still locked; he unlocked it and called out Noels name

Julian walked through the hallway until he saw Noel asleep on the table; he touched Noels shoulder and shook him

Noel groaned

He looked over the table, the half full glass, the empty bottle of tablets, and the scrawled note

Oh fuck

He grabbed Noel, pulling him to the ground, screaming at him to wake up and not to leave him

Julian ran to the kitchen, emptied the salt into a cup and filled it with water, he went back to Noel and opened his mouth, 

‘Drink Noel, for fucks sake drink’ he shouted

Noel took gulps, he was so thirsty, and his mouth was so dry

Julian left him drinking for a moment to grab the washing up bowl, bringing it in front of Noel

Noel had finished drinking the salt water and suddenly began vomiting. The tablets he had taken less than 10 minutes ago coming back up, once his stomach was empty he fell onto the floor, curling into a ball and sobbing 

‘I’m sorry Julian, I’m sorry’ He whimpered

‘You fucking idiot! why would you fucking do this to me?! Do you think I could live without you?! You’re my everything, I need you Noel, I need you’ Julian broke down, lying beside Noel and cuddling him. The pair sobbing pain filled tears together  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian had got Noel settled into bed, he had insisted that Noel drink plenty of water before he fell asleep, he had climbed out of Noels embrace and walked back to the Kitchen table to read the note which Noel had written;

Julian;

I’m sorry I had to do this, I’m sorry that you were the one to find me, I’m sorry that I couldn’t be stronger. I can’t live with this pain anymore, it’s not just the physical pain, I feel broken Ju, I feel broken and smashed into small pieces which can’t be fixed. I wish it was like the Boosh and you could climb inside me to fix me, but you can’t. My so called friends have left me; the people who I cared for, who I allowed into my life and world have gone. Only you. 

It used to just be me and you, but now it’s me on the outside and you with your family. I love your kids and I love Julia but I miss you, I miss being with you, I miss waking up with you and falling asleep on your sofa, I miss writing weird sketches and strange insults.   
I love you Julian, not just as a friend, I want to be with you, I want to give you my heart and my body but I can’t, I can’t break up your family so I’ll go. Please don’t blame yourself;   
It’s not your fault. 

You’re the best Julian. Believe it

Julian put his head on the table and howled; he couldn’t control the volume of his cries. His heart hurt, his stomach ached and he wanted Noel in his arms. 

He stood and walked quickly into Noels bedroom, climbing into the bed next to Noel. He grabbed Noels face and placed a kiss on his lips, it was forceful and passionate and he felt his whole body being put into this kiss. 

Noel opened his eyes in shock, he knew it was Julian, he had heard him cry and heard him walk through but he hadn’t expected this. He pursed his lips and returned the kiss, a tear escaping his eye as he thought of finally getting what he wanted from Julian

Julian opened his lips, his tongue slipping out and meeting Noels in a sensual dance, he grabbed the back to Noels head, crushing it into his trying to get closer.

Noel sat himself up, he pulled off Julian’s shirt and began kissing down his neck and over his hairy chest; he stopped at Julian’s nipples, licking, sucking and nibbling at them as Julian arched his back 

‘Are you sure?’ Julian asked, moving a stray piece of hair from Noels forehead

Noel nodded, continuing his journey down. He unbuttoned Julian’s jeans, trying to pull them down with no luck; Julian lifted his hips and pulled his jeans and boxers from his hips  
Noel placed his tongue on Julian’s tip, he could taste a strange musk on his tongue and he finally placed it

‘You dirty slag! Am I tasting Julia?!’ Noel laughed

Julian panicked ‘Oh shit, Noel, I’m sorry’ 

Noel giggled happily, it was like music to Julian’s ears; he hadn’t heard him laugh in so long

‘filthy, dirty whore’ he smiled before taking the tip in his mouth, lowering his head down and taking more and more of Julian’s cock into his throat

Noel moaned low in his throat causing a vibration to travel down Julian’s shaft and into his balls. He whimpered at the feeling of his oldest friend taking him deep into his throat.   
Noels fingers wrapped around the remaining shaft and stroked, he could feel Julian’s salty precum dripping onto his tongue and he wanted more

He moved faster, his head bobbing frantically back and forth, his other hand reaching down to stroke and fondle Julian’s balls. Hearing the older man gasp and moan above him

‘Oh Noel… Noel… I’m going to cum’ he managed, trying to pull Noels head away from his crotch

Noel stayed still, he wanted to taste Julian and he felt Julian tense under him before spurting his seed inside Noels mouth. Noel swallowed, his eyes meeting Julian’s as he moved back up to lay his head on the pillow

‘I love you Noel’ Julian whispered, placing a kiss on the man’s lips

‘Love you too Ju’ Noel added ‘I’m sorry’

Julian stroked Noels hair ‘I’ll always be here Noel’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian woke up, the sun was shining straight into his eyes and he groaned, turning over onto his other side

Noel was still sleeping, his face set in a mask of peace and tranquillity. Julian didn’t want to wake his little man but he wanted to touch and kiss him, Julian stroked Noels hair away from his face, tucking it behind Noels ear. Noel opened one of his eyes 

‘What ya doin’ you weirdo?’ Noel smiled ‘you trying to touch me in my sleep eh?’

Julian laughed ‘just can’t help myself, you look so sweet’ 

‘You can touch me if you like’ Noel nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously

Julian began stroking along Noels spine. His lips kissing down his neck and throat, concentrating on the small hollow at the base of his throat, licking and sucking the salty remnants of his sweat

His hand continued its journey down towards Noels cock, his fingers wrapping around Noels large shaft, feeling his friend harden under his touch. Julian began stroking up and down slowly, starting a gentle rhythm until he heard a hitched breath above him

Julian lifted his eyes and found Noel crying, he immediately stopped his exploration of his friends body and moved back to the top of the bed, shushing Noel quietly, telling him not to worry

‘I’m sorry… I thought I could… I can’t’ Noel spluttered, his tears falling hot onto his cheeks

‘Don’t apologise, we have all the time in the world’ Julian whispered, his heart breaking as he placed a gentle kiss on Noels dry lips

‘Cuppa tea?’ Julian smiled and was thankful when Noel smiled back and nodded  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian had stayed with Noel for a month solid, except leaving to pick up fresh clothes or groceries he hadn’t left the younger man’s side. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Noel not to do something foolish like he had before; he just found that he didn’t want to leave. 

Noel had also become more relaxed that Julian wouldn’t abandon him, he felt able to sit in the flat alone for a few hours whilst Julian ran errands and his mind wasn’t filled with horrible memories or urges to harm himself. He even started painting again but his creations were much darker than ever before, The Hitcher was the darkest of Noels previous characters but now, his characters were black and red, evil looking with cold dead eyes which watched Noel from across the room. 

Mike had popped over a few times with Rich, Julian had explained what had happened but the men pretended that they didn’t know, sticking to mundane topics such as celebrity gossip, stupid cookery shows and the newest music. Noel was pathetically grateful to just have a ‘normal’ conversation and he sat with his legs folded under him, laughing at Rich’s stupid impressions and sexually explicit anecdotes. The men brought beer and sat around him drinking but Noel insisted on herbal tea (which was sent by Russell Brand from L.A… something about Buddhist wisdom or self-preservation, Noel hadn’t read the letter properly). He was still in pain but he felt he could manage it without the need of drugs, he had asked Julian to throw away all of his illegal stashes and monitor how he used the prescription painkillers. He was determined to go clean. 

When Mike and Rich had left, Julian and Noel simply snuggled under a blanket on the sofa watching box sets of TV shows they were too busy to watch previously. It had been weeks since Julian had last attempted to touch Noel sexually and he didn’t want to rush him, however the men had still been kissing and cuddling, touching one another continuously and giving relaxing and erotic massages. Noel had sucked Julian to orgasm a few times but only because he had almost begged Julian, looking up at him with huge blue eyes and pleading. Julian had offered to return the favour but Noel had simply kissed him and cuddled closer, their bodies spooning together. 

Noel had fallen asleep on the sofa watching a black and white cowboy film on some dreadful TV channel whilst Julian lay behind him, stroking his hair gently. Julian had managed to slide away from the sleeping man to lift him and carry him to bed, luckily Noel lived in pyjama bottoms now so Julian was grateful that he didn’t have to try and slide off Noels almost painted on drainpipes. He lay Noel on the bed and stripped to his boxers, climbing into bed beside him and falling asleep. 

It was still dark when Julian awoke; he could hear a Noel sobbing to himself and turned over to face his friend

‘What’s wrong?’ Julian asked still groggy from his sleep

‘I…I’m sorry’ Noel said, blushing bright red as his tears trickled down his cheeks

‘You’re sorry? For what?’ Julian asked confused

‘I erm…’ Noel started before motioning down to his crotch

‘Oh’   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noel had gotten out of bed, almost pushing Julian off the mattress as he attempted to strip the sheets quickly. The red blaze of his face showed how mortified he was

‘Noel… relax… Noel… NOEL!’ Julian shouted, grabbing at his friends arms

‘No… please… don’t touch me… I’m dirty… wrong and filthy’ Noel spluttered, his sobs coming hard and fast now

‘Noel, relax, it was only an accident. Its fine, honestly, it happens’ Julian soothed as best he could, pulling Noel to the floor. He was sitting on the cold wood and pulled Noel to sit on his knee, Noel allowed him to be pulled down and he sat, his head resting between Julian’s head and shoulder as he began sucking his thumb

‘They were there, they followed me, they had me against the wall and they hurt me Ju, I cried, I wasn’t brave. I couldn’t fight them. It was so dark and they were so big’ Noel sobbed, words no longer being formed

‘Quiet now, shhhhh, I’ve got you. You’re safe’ Julian whispered, stroking circles into Noels bare skin

‘I’m such a fucking failure Ju, look at me, fucking pissing the bed like child’ Noel sniffled sadly

Julian gave a Noel a kiss on the forehead, ‘You could never be a failure’ 

Noel showered quickly whilst Julian changed the bedding, placing the soiled sheets into the washing machine before retiring back to bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the men decided to brave the outside world. It was a strangely warm autumnal day in London and Noel had suggested taking the twins to the park, nothing too strenuous, just a nice walk around with the boys together. Julian had smiled and agreed quickly, phoning Julia and asking her to have the boys ready for him; she agreed and told him to be there in an hour. Julian told Noel he had an hour to get ready which caused Noel to have a spectacular diva meltdown about how it takes at least an hour for him to choose an outfit, he dramatically stamped his feet in mock annoyance before running to his room to dress. Julian expected to find him dressed in something gaudy or completely ridiculous but when Noel came walking back into the sitting room, he was dressed in skinny jeans, a band T-shirt and a leather jacket. Julian had put on his own jacket and the pair set off in the car to pick up the boys.  
***

Noel collapsed exhausted onto his sofa, 4 hours of running after 2 year old twins had him absolutely shattered but he had forgotten the last time he had laughed so much. Watching Julian with his sons made Noels stomach hurt with lust and guilt. He had no right to be keeping Julian away from his family  
Julian walked into the sitting room; he playfully shoved Noel over to the other side of the sofa and plonked himself down heavily with a sigh

‘I know what you’re doing Fielding, stop it’ He warned

‘me? Wha?’ Noel spluttered

‘You’re feeling guilty wondering when you should return me back to my family. Like I’m some sort of rescued otter? You’re a shit liar, I can tell everything that goes on in that pretty head of yours’ Julian laughed

Noel blushed, he looked over at his friend and licked his lips ‘I should though, the kids need you’

‘You need me, the kids are young yet, they don’t understand but they will. I know they’re safe and well looked after but you? I need to keep a close eye on you’ Julian replied with a kind smile

‘A small crab eye?’ Noel laughed, playfully punching Julian’s shoulder

‘How dare you sir!’ Julian retorted before grabbing Noels arms and rolling them both onto the floor with a thud

Julian was above the smaller man, their crotches rubbing against one another through their thick denim. Julian was holding his weight above Noel on his forearms before bending down to give a deep and meaningful kiss onto Noels cold chapped lips

‘I mean it Noel, I love you. I want to keep you safe’ Julian said softly into the soft skin of Noels neck and earlobe

‘I love you too Ju’ Noel countered, using his nose to nudge Julian’s lips back to his own until they met in a deep, wet kiss

‘Let’s go to bed’ Noel suggested to Julian’s surprise

‘We don’t have too… I mean… if you’re not...’ Julian started until being cut off by Noel

‘I am… I’m ready’

‘Let’s shower first, I smell of London’ Julian laughed, grabbing Noels hand and pulling him into the bathroom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The men kissed all the way to the bedroom, stopping only to pull back the covers and climb into the bed. Noels fingers tangled in Julian’s hair whilst Julian slid his fingers over the curves of Noels sharp cheekbones and down his neck causing a shiver to run up Noels spine

Noel could feel his cock throbbing with need, the tip was had a red tint to it and a small bead of precum had started to roll down the shaft, stopping only when it reached the dark bush of pubic hair. The two men kissed deeply, their hands rubbing over one another’s exposed and hot skin, Noel was underneath Julian who had his cock pressed against 

Noels causing them to gyrate their hips to create that oh so amazing friction. When Julian’s cock slipped slightly and nudged lower to Noels arsehole he felt the younger man freeze. His eyes watered and the panic threatened to erupt from his chest until Julian moved himself away from the area and kissed him once more

‘I’m sorry… I thought I could. I’m sorry Ju’ Noel whimpered

‘I’m not going there, not tonight, not ever if you don’t want me too’ Julian reassured, stroking Noels soft cheek

‘But… you… we… How can we have sex?’ Noel asked, blushing deeply

‘You can fuck me… if you like… you don’t have too’ Julian corrected himself quickly; he didn’t want to admit how much he had actually thought about being taken by Noel

Noel simply stared, his mouth open slightly causing Julian to blush and squirm under his gaze

‘Or you could stare at me, you plum’ Julian laughed, covering his eyes with his hands

‘Are you sure?’ was all Noel could splutter. Julian nodded deeply before leaning in for another kiss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian was on all fours wondering how the hell he had agreed to this, his heart was racing and he was sure that he was going to pass out or hyperventilate from not getting enough oxygen. He could feel Noels talented tongue running over his most sensitive area, he had never been rimmed before, refusing to let Julia do it as he felt dirty but with   
Noel, it felt normal, if not a little strange. He had not expected the amazing sensations of Noels hot tongue teasing his hole, the cold air hitting the wetness when Noel moved away to kiss his thighs or buttocks, his back had arched and he had fisted the sheets tighter in sheer pleasure as he groaned and whimpered for more.

Noel smiled as he continued his oral onslaught of Julian’s virgin hole. He cupped his hands around Julian’s heavy balls as he sat on his knees and buried his face into his friends arse; he tasted of soap and earth. He tasted exactly how Noel expected him to taste. Noel focussed on changing the shape of his tongue to see which made Julian squeal. He slowly pushed his tongue inside the ring of muscle as much as possible; Julian was moaning something above him which made his cock twitch in arousal. He moved his hand lower to wrap around Julian’s thick cock, his wrist making slight flicks each time he reached Julian’s wet tip, hearing the drips of precum hitting the sheets  
Julian lifted his head off the pillow, turning it to look over his shoulder at the mop of black hair busying itself at his arse, his face was red with arousal, his pupils blown wide and his hair tangled on his forehead, stuck with sweat. 

‘Please Noel, please’ He begged, unsure exactly of what he was begging for, but he knew he needed more

Noel continued to lick and probe his tender hole whilst his hand left Julian’s cock and reached to the bedside table, he opened it and rooted around a little, never moving his mouth away, until he felt the small tube of lubricant he had stashed away. He pulled out the tube and flicked open the cap, letting the cold gel run over his long fingers until he felt they were sufficiently wet enough. Noel moved his mouth away, hearing a sad whimper from Julian at the lack of contact before slowly and gently easing a digit inside his friend’s tight passage

Julian whimpered again, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as Noel continued pushing slowly inside his virgin hole; Noel stroked his spine with the other hand when he was completely inside and began twisting his finger, crooking it, looking for that special spot which used to make him cry in pleasure and wonderful sensation. Julian bucked when he found it, unable to speak in more than grunts he pushed further back onto Noels finger, hoping for the sensation once again.

Noel smiled, he rubbed his fingers over the bunch of nerves and watched Julian’s reaction, first his arms seemed to give way, making his head fall onto the pillows with a muted thump, then his legs began shaking and he moaned louder, begging for more, a river of precum running from the tip of his cock down to the bed. Noel smiled at the view, the fangirls would have a heart attack if they could see this. Noel pulled his finger back before inserting a second finger, feeling Julian’s hole stretching around his fingers, he stroked Julian’s prostate again, his other hand smearing Julian’s precum over his cock, rubbing his hand up and down slowly, focussing on the bundle of nerves at the tip of his dick.   
Julian was a complete mess, his breathing was ragged and his legs ached but he had never felt so aroused or hard. His body tingled with pleasure and a small amount of pain, a strange burning sensation when Noel introduced a third finger inside him. He gasped out loud and tightened his hold on the sheets feeling Noel stop and still his fingers

‘Is… is it ok? Should I stop?’ Noel asked anxiously

‘No, No, please, keep going’ Julian pleaded; he wanted to feel Noel inside him desperately. 

‘We can stop, we should stop, I don’t want to hurt you’ Noel panicked, tears pricking his eyes

‘No, I need this, I need you’ Julian whispered ‘let me turn over, I want to see you’ 

Noel removed his fingers slowly, allowing Julian to turn himself onto his back, Noel looked at his friend, his skin was shining with sweat, his hair was plastered to his forehead and his pupils looked wider than Noel had ever seen… He had seen people on drugs with eyes which didn’t look this wide

Julian nodded his head and Noel slowly reinserted his fingers into Julian’s loosened hole, his eyes closing with a grimace on his face followed by a smile when Noel found that sweet spot again

‘You’re almost ready… are you sure?’ Noel asked a final time, giving Julian a chance to change his mind

Julian nodded again, frantically, his tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips

Noel produced a condom and ripped it open with his teeth, using his remaining hand he rolled it down his hardness, tugging on himself gently to ensure it would stay on before leaning forward, removing his fingers and slowly replacing them with his shaft

Julian’s eyes opened, watching his oldest and most dear friend enter his virgin hole. He watched as Noel bit his lower lip in concentration, ensuring that he went slowly when really he wanted to sheath himself fully in one movement, he grabbed Julian’s cock and slowly stroked it in slow movements, up, down, up, down. Julian breathed deeply, lines forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to relax and not clamp down on the intruding cock inside him. He felt as though he was being ripped in two but the burning sensation was pleasurable, more so because it was Noel.

Noel stopped when he was fully inside his lover; he took a few deep breaths, tugging on Julian’s hardness before whispering

‘I can’t believe I’m inside you… I’m deep inside you Ju. You feel so tight around my cock’

Julian could only moan deeply, a strangled sound he couldn’t control as Noel talked dirty to him. He undulated his hips, trying to find the spot which was so pleasurable when stroked by Noels fingers, Noel smiled and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, each time pulling further out before slamming back inside, Noel realised he couldn’t get the right angle so reached for a pillow, slapping Julian slightly on the hip and telling him to lift. Julian lifted his hips and saw stars as Noels tip rubbed across his prostate, he gasped   
and tried again, Noel placed the pillow underneath Julian’s arse which gave them the correct position; Noel continued his thrusting only stopping to grab hold of Julian’s cock and   
smear his juice over the shaft

‘Noel… Noel… I’m close… so close’ Julian whimpered, his hands moving to his nipples to pull and twist them in time with Noels thrusts

‘Fuck Julian, you’re so fucking sexy’ Noel moaned, thrusting harder and faster, feeling the familiar tingles of his orgasm running through his legs and spine, pooling in his stomach. He wanted Julian to cum first. He tightened his grip on Julian’s cock before leaning forward to kiss his lover passionately, their tongues meeting and sweeping over one another. Julian moaned deeply into Noels mouth, biting down playfully on Noels lower lip before his head fell back onto the pillows and his back arched into Noels forceful thrusts

‘oh I’m coming Noel, I’m coming, oh fuck’ Julian groaned, his hands grasping the bed as his cock began to erupt with his orgasm, Noel watched enraptured as a shot of white hit Julian’s jawline, the next hit his collarbone before the others covered his hairy chest and stomach, Noels fingers were covered in Julian’s juice and he lifted them to his mouth to lick his friends cum. His hips continued pounding into Julian until he finally reached his climax and began shakily thrusting, filling the condom with his seed. Noel slumped forward feeling Julian’s cum rub against his chest but not caring, he kissed Julian deeply before pulling back, tears making trails down his pale cheeks

‘Are you ok?’ Julian asked concerned, hooking an arm around Noels shoulders

‘Better, so much better’ Noel said, nuzzling into Julian’s shoulder ‘So good’

The men lay together, cuddling and basking in orgasmic glow until Julian began to feel sore, his hole feeling stretched and used was still full with Noels half hard cock. Noel seemed to be dozing so he gently nudged the younger man until he rolled away, removing his cock as slowly as he could so not to hurt Julian. Julian removed Noels condom, tied the end and threw it into the bedroom bin before lying back down and taking Noel into his arms

‘I don’t know what will happen between us and Julia, but I know I never want this to end’ Julian said with a lazy smile, stroking his large fingers through Noels hair

‘Let’s just see how it goes’ Noel agreed, stretching feline-like until he was comfortable in his lovers arms before falling into a peaceful sleep. He no longer worried about the bad men with the evil eyes; he had his Julian to protect him


End file.
